Forever and Ever
by peaceloveberries
Summary: Draco's back after five years with a new attitude and is no mood for love. Will a mysterious witch at his welcome home party change is mind? Post-Hogwarts. Some OOC.
1. Building a Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco stifled yet another yawn as a petite blonde attempted to capture his attention.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she said, batting her eyelashes coyly. "I've heard nothing but great things about you."

"I'm sure you have, Miss," he replied glancing at his parents. His eyes narrowed. _God I hope this little charade ends soon._

"Well, I guess I'll leave you then," the young woman said, sighing. She had been rambling on for at least five minutes before she realized he wasn't interested.

Draco nodded as he watched her walk over to a gentlemen standing next to the begonia. He moved through the crowd, hearing his name whispered among the many people. He walked out onto the balcony and let out a sight. He ran his fingers through his plantinum hair as he looked up at the starry sky.

_So this is my parents idea of a welcome home party. My life has just begun and they're already trying to marry me off. _

The Malfoy family had gained back most of their respect in the five years Draco had been gone. He left after the war in order to continue his magical education, researching, hoping to find a cure to the after effects of the Cruciatus curse (i.e nightmares, phantom pains, etc.). After five years, it was in his twenty-second year that he decided to return home, his research put on hold because he had hit yet another dead end.

He had come home hoping, perhaps, he would discover something beneficial to him. But, alas, his parents, though extremely happy to see him, were making it difficult for him. They insisted on holding a "welcome home" ball; Draco knew it was just a guise to help him find a bride. He always told himself that if he was to marry, it wasn't just going to be some arranged thing his parents organized. He was going to do it on his own time, and for love. Besides, he wasn't expecting to wed anytime soon. His job was much more important to him.

"Draco Malfoy," a baritone voice said behind him.

Draco turned and allowed a grin to cross his face. "Harry Potter!" he said, shaking hands with the handsome man before him. "Never thought I'd see you step foot inside Malfoy Manor."

"Times change, mate," he said, winking. "I believe you know my _wife."_

"Ah, big surprise, Potter," he said, kissing the knuckles of the stunning red head. "Ginny Weasley."

"Potter, actually," she said, giggling.

"Why yes, of course. My apologies, Mrs. Potter," he said, smirking.

"And you remember Ron," Harry said, clearing his throat nervously.

Ron came into view, a hand shoved in his slack pocket. He cleared his throat and nodded to Malfoy, ignoring his hand. "Malfoy," he said shortly.

Draco put his rejected hand at his side and turned his attention back to Harry. "And where might be your other friend, Miss Granger?"

Ron's face fell slightly and Ginny glanced at her feet.

"Hermione? Ah, she left around the same time you did, mate, maybe a year after," Harry said. "She left for America to further expand her knowledge in Potions."

"Potions? Well isn't that something," he said, surprised.

"Yes indeed. She writes as often as she can, and being Hermione, it's more than enough. As you can tell my my comrades faces, we all miss her terribly."

Draco grinned. "Really? Nah, I couldn't tell." The four of them couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"How about you? I've heard rumors, but I won't believe them until I hear it from the man myself."

"Yes, Draco," Ginny said excitedly. "Something to do with the Cruciatus curse..?"

"Right you are, Mrs. Potter," Draco said, winking.

"That's marvelous, Draco," she said looking up at Harry who was nodding.

"Spectacular, mate," he agreed.

"Enough about me. What about you three?" Draco asked, glancing over at Ron, who had turned his attention to the crowd.

"Well Gin here is currently working towards her Healer degree and doing marvelous, I might add." she blushed and smacked him playfully. "Ron's head of the Law Enforcement Office and as for myself, I'm head Auror."

"Auror? Still having trouble, then?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah, every now and then there's a spot of Dark magic around. Some old fashioned wizards and witches up to no good. Haven't accepted change."

"I see," he said, glancing towards his parents.

"No worries, mate," Harry said, noticing Draco's gaze. "Lucious may still have an opinion of what goes on in this world, but he's yet to act upon it again."

Draco looked back at Harry. "Good, good," he said. He saw Ron's red hair in the crowd, dancing with the petite blonde he met earlier. "Well, Harry, I hate to keep you from the party..."

Harry chuckled. "I suppose. I best get this gal on the dance floor a time or two."

"Pleasure talking to you, Harry," he said, shaking his hand once more. "You two enjoy yourselves."

Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her through the sea of people. Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The two obviously had a strong love. He entered the hall once again, this time noticing the people. Luna Lovegood was looking radiant in a light purple gown, her golden locks tumbling down her back. She had somehow caught the youngest Weasley boy's attention; they were chatting privately in a corner. Neville Longbottom danced somewhat coordinately with a dark headed witch; Daphne and Astoria Greengrass held the attention of a group of men, both girls dressed stunningly; Gregory Goyle carried on a conversation with his Mother and Draco's parents. Draco noticed witches and wizards from all Houses of Hogwarts, witches and wizards from all over Britan.

He sat down at the bar, observing the scene before him. Every now and then a witch would make her way over to him, begging for his attention, but would give up after realizing he wasn't interested. Draco finished off the rest of his drink, seriously considering marching over to his parents and telling them he was leaving.

"Why, Draco, you haven't said a word to be at all tonight," came the coy voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco turned and saw Pansy in a deep spegetti strapped red dress, her hair falling past her shoulders." You're looking good, Pansy," he said, smirking.

"Don't I always?" she said, taking the seat next to him. "Get me a drink, Draco." She smirked.

Draco muttered an order to the house elf behind the bar; with a pop, the drink appeared. He handed it to her.

She took it, her eyes scanning his face. "You don't look so bad yourself, Draco."

He gave her a half smile. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he thought he looked remarkable himself. His crisp white shirt was tucked into fitting black slacks, a black vest over top of it and a matching blazer showed off his broad shoulders. He added a black bow tie to top it all off. He chose to let his hair hang loose on his head tonight, as he had been for awhile.

"Where have you been, Draco? I haven't heard one word from you since you've been away," Pansy said, pouting her lips seductively.

Draco chuckled. "I've been busy, Pans. Not much time to keep in touch."

"Well, we have plenty of time to catch up," she said, her hand resting on his arm. "I've been doing nothing these past five years but waiting for your return, asking around but of course no one, not even your parents knew when you'd come back. So I just did what I could waiting..."

Draco nodded and spoke what words were neccessary as her voice trailed off. He finished another drink, when he glanced down the bar.

That's when he noticed her. She was positioned just right, so he could get a good view of her figure. She wore a floor length, strapless black sequiened gown, her hair piled up elegantly on her head, a few loose curls falling around her face. Her legs were crossed; he noticed her open toed black heels and caught a glimpse of her, what he had to assume, smooth tan legs. A silver bracelet dangled from her slender arm, a matching silver necklace around her neck. His eyes travelled to her face; her cheeks held a light blush, smokey eyeshadow around her eyes. Her lips, he noticed as she removed her drink from her mouth, were full and pink. He had no idea who she was, but she was breathtaking.

"Excuse me, Pansy," he said, his eyes not slipping from the mysterious woman's face. Pansy watched him walk over to her, her eyes filling with jealousy and hate.

"Excuse me, Miss, is this seat taken?" he asked the beauty.

She looked up at him a glimpse of surprise in her chocolate eyes. "No," she said, smiling.

Draco couldn't help but think her voice was somewhat musical. He slid into the seat next to her.

* * *

"Honestly, Lucious, this ball is poppycock. He's not enjoying himself at all," Narcissa Malfoy muttered to her husband. "It's pointless."

"Now, now, Cissa. All in good time, dear," Lucious said, taking a sip of his wine. "If he doesn't find one soon, arrangement is always an option."

"Don't be obsurd, Lucious. He's twenty-two years old. He will _not_ stand for that."

Lucious sighed. "I know, my sweet, but that does not mean I won't try. We need an heir within the next year-"

"Yes, I know, the Malfoy name," she said quickly. "He's not bound to give up his research anytime soon, Lucious. Besides," she said, nodding her head toward the dance floor, "I don't think an arrangement will be neccessary. I believe some young witch has caught his attention."

* * *

"You look lovely this evening, by the way," Draco said as he guided her along the dance floor.

"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy," the witch said, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I know I've been gone for awhile, but I must admit, I've never seen you around her before."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you haven't been looking in the right places," she said, smiling up at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Call me Draco, please," he said. "Perhaps you're right, Miss. May I ask where you are staying?"

She grinned. "Far from here, Draco."

He chuckled. "And where would that be?"

"Just south of Diagon Alley. It's peaceful there, something I've been longing for," her brow furrowed and she bit her lip.

"Are you being coy with me on purpose, or do you just not want to tell me where you're staying?" he asked, laughing.

"No... And yes," she said, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Come now, Miss, a name perhaps?" Draco said, admiring the way her brown eyes sparkled.

"You can't have both, sir," she said, her cheeks heating up once again, the smile stretching on her face.

"What have you to hide?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"A girl can have her secrets, can't she?" she whispered, her back tingling from his touch.

"I suppose," he said, barely audible as his face inched toward hers.

He could feel her breath stop, sense her heart speeding up. She smelled of lavendar, a scent he would never forget, her skin was soft as he cupped her face. He ran his thumb over her full pink lips and saw them part ever so slightly for him. His lips inches from hers, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she said backing away from him, clutching her chest, walking into the entrance hall. "Please excuse me. I have somewhere I have to be."

"Please, you must tell me something," he almost begged as she reached for the door knob.

She smiled at him, as she turned the knob. "Alright," she said, opening the door. "You can find me in Ottery St. Catchpole."

He watched her disappear through the door, the image of her face planted into his mind.

* * *

She climbed the steps to her house, unlocking her door, and walking in. She looked around. It was just as she left it give or take some dust. She slid off her heels and headed to her room, slipping off her gown. Once she was comfortable, she headed to the kitchen, taking the tea kettle from the cabinet. She leaned against the counter, her arms crossed as she waited for the water to boil on the stove. She was lost in thought, thinking of the events that occured tonight and the unbelievable fact that no one had recognized her. _I must've changed more than I realized._

A fierce knocking on her door brought her back to reality. "Coming!" she said as she quickly made her way to the door. She opened and saw a familar red head. "Ginny!"

"I knew you were back! I caught a glimpse of you leaving the Manor, so after Harry and I got home, I told him I was apparating over here. He thinks I'm full of it, but I knew it was you!" she hugged the witch infront of her.

"Come in, please Gin, I'll fix you some tea," she said as she heard the tea kettle whistle.

The two woman headed to the kitchen. Ginny pulled back a chair and sat down. "I bet you can't wait to see the rest of them! We all just missed you so much, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, and set a cup infront of the redhead, pulling out the chair across from her. "I know you did, and I missed you all as well," she said, grinning. "I'm glad to be back."

"So what have you been doing? No, that should be saved for all of us. I can't believe you knew about the welcome home party! And no one else talked to you, I assume? You looked absolutely stunning, by the way," Ginny said, a little too quickly.

"Thanks Gin," she said, fingering her teacup.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Did something happen while you were gone? You look so lost in thought," Ginny said, almost laughing.

"No, no, nothing like that at all," she said, biting her lip.

"Something at the party? Someone say something to you?"

"Well," Hermione said, looking up at her friend. "Draco Malfoy almost kissed me."

* * *

_I totally blew the part with Lucious and Narcissa, I know. I wasn't really in their heads as much as I am others. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope this one actually goes somewhere. I have this one all planned out, unlike my last story, so all I need from you guys is your support! I'm hoping for at least _10_ reviews before I post the other chapter. And I've already got it written, so you better feed my ego, lol. Enjoy!_


	2. Sleeping Sickness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione felt the sun's rays on her back. She opened her eyes, pushing her arm under her pillow. She stared at her lavendar wall, the conversation from last night creeping into her head again.

_"So you're saying he didn't recognize you?" Ginny asked, wrapping her fingers around her teacup._

_"No, he didn't. Don't you think if he did he wouldn't have tried what he did last night?" Hermione said, looking at her friend intently._

_"It's been five years since the war, Hermione. Things have changed."_

_Hermione sighed. "It doesn't matter, Gin. Yes, it's been five years, but some opinions remain in place."_

_"Excuse me, Hermione, but did you not hear what I told you earlier? About Draco carrying on a conversation with us and attempting to _shake Ron's hand?_"_

_"Yes, well-"_

_"No. Believe it or not, Hermione, but the man's changed. Do you know what he's been doing all these years?"_

_"No..."_

_"Researching a cure for the after effects of the Cruciatus curse for Merlin's sake!"_

_"Oh," Hermione said, biting her lip._

_"_Oh_," Ginny said, smiling. "Yes, Mr. Almost-Killed-Dumbledore, Death Eater himself."_

_"That's pretty remarkable," Hermione admitted, nodding her head. "What about his family, Ginny? Draco might've changed, but his entire family grew up only knowing one way to life. Do you know how much they'd disapprove if anything happened? The names they'd call me? Or the reaction the rest of the wizarding community would have?"_

_"Who says he'll care what they think if he's fallen in love? And maybe you two would be an example to the community, Hermione. You can't always look on the bad side of things."_

_"I don't know, Gin," Hermione said, another sigh escaping her lips. "I'm too afraid to take that risk. He's not in love with me. I won't have to tell him a thing."_

_"What? You're not going to tell him your name? You already told him where you live! He's not stupid, Hermione."_

_"I know he's not, but he'll never step foot in here. He's not going to be searching for me or anything. It was one night, one dance," she said, looking at the red head. "I'm not going to risk his reputation, or mine for that matter, just because he thought I was pretty."_

_"What if he falls in love with you, Hermione?"_

_Hermione was quiet for a few moments. "I'm not going to worry about that, Gin. I won't give him the chance to. I'm not making any plans to be alone with him anytime soon. He won't be able to."_

_"But what if he does?"_

_"If that happens... I'll have to tell him the truth."_

_Ginny furrowed her brow. "Anything could happen, Hermione. He knows we're your friends, he'll know it's you. We're all friends now."_

_"That's another thing, Gin," Hermione said, looking down at her cup. "I don't want you to tell anybody about Draco and I and I don't want anyone, aside from you guys, to know I'm back."_

_"Someone will recognize you, dear," Ginny said raising her eyebrows._

_"If they do, I'll tell them who I am. But I don't want Malfoy to ever find out it was me he almost kissed. There's too much risk. Please, Gin."_

_Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly. "Alright, Hermione. I'll let the others know you're here, but that's all. No one else will ever know."_

Hermione buried her face in her pillow. She pushed herself out of bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of panties and a bra. She made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower faucet. She peeled her pajamas off and let the warm water cascade down her back. She closed her eyes, sighing, as she stuck her face under the shower head.

_If I'm able to pull this off, it'll be a miracle._

* * *

Draco pulled a pair of grey slacks over his silk black boxers, fastening a black belt around his waist. He walked over to his closet, pulling out a sky blue button down shirt. He left a few buttons undone, to show off part of his chest. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows as he walked into to his bathroom, glancing at his reflection. He sighed.

After he left his parents home last night and laid his head on his pillow, his dreams were filled with the image of her face. He blamed his restless night on her beautiful face. The only intention he woke up this morning with, was to find her.

He took a last look at himself in the mirror and then apparated just outside the Manor's boundries, and walked up his parent's driveway.

"Morning Mother," he said, as he walked into the dining area.

"Draco," she said, swallowing her food. "Didn't expect to see you this morning."

"Please, Mother. I always greet my parents in the morning."

"Business to attend to this morning, son?" Lucius said from behind his paper.

Draco cleared his throat. "Er, well, yes, actually."

"Ah," Lucius said, folding his paper, setting it down on the table. "More research?"

"Yes, I guess you could call it that."

"I see," he said, glancing at his wife. "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"It was quite dull, to be honest," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I talked to Potter and his wife some, but other than that..."

"Yes, well," Narcissa said, sipping her tea innocently, "We had hoped you'd enjoy it. But I guess not," she paused, setting her cup down. "I couldn't help but notice, Draco, the lovely young witch you spent most of the evening with."

Draco scoffed. "I knew it, Mother. You should have just asked me about her and skipped the small talk."

"Well forgive me for having manners," she huffed. "I'd expect, as my son, you'd have manners as well, especially when speaking to me."

"Yes, Mother," he said, sighing.

"So? Who is she?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, she resides in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"And?"

"And... I have business to attend to," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but Draco had disappeared. "Well," she said, looking at her husband.

"That's our son; business first," he said, picking his paper back up.

"Don't be silly, Lucius," Narcissa said, spooning jam on her bread. "He's going to look for the lovely young maiden he met last night."

* * *

Hermione scanned the books in front of her, her fingers sliding across the row. She bit her lip in frustration.

"He said it'd be right here," she muttered to herself, looking up and down the shelf. She stood on her tiptoes, but it was no use; she was too short to see the top shelf. She sighed, turning around to seek some assistance. She came face to face with blue.

"Miss Catchpole," a voice said.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O." . "Mr. Malfoy. You frightened me."

He laughed. "My last intention, Miss. Forgive me."

She nodded. "You are forgiven, sir," she said, smiling.

"Must I remind you to call me Draco?" he asked looking down at her. He felt her body heat radiating onto his skin from the closeness, and smelled her lavendar scent.

"Draco," she said, turning her attetnion back to the books.

There was an akward silence between the two, as he watched her bite her lip, and stare at the book infront of her face. Clearing his throat, he said, "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Well," she hesitated, "a book."

"Obviously," he said, chuckling.

She smiled. "Yes, a book. An Articulate Expression on Sixteenth Century Potions."

"Perhaps I can help," he said, looking at her. She had moved down a ways, looking up.

"That would be lovely."

"But you have to promise me something," he said, standing beside her, crossing his arms, looking up at the top shelf.

"Yes?"

"If I find it first, you must have tea with me."

"And if I find it first?"

"Well," he said, smiling,"I'll ask you to have tea with me and you can decide if you want to go or not yourself."

She smiled. "Sounds fair."

"Great," he said, reaching for a book, pressing it into her hands. "As soon as you pay for this, we'll be on our way."

She was surprised again, but then laughed as she took the book. "You're sneaky," she said, grinning up at him. "But I'll have tea with you anyway."

"You haven't a choice, madam," he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the register. Draco leaned casually against the book shelf, admiring her. She had chosen a white sundress today, one that showed off her smooth, tan legs, with white sandals on her feet. Her hair was left down, soft brown ringlets tumbling down her back. His breath escaped him once again.

She looked over at him and he went to her, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her out; he didn't remove his hand as he lead her to Tea Thyme. They chose to sit at a table outside, considering the weather was agreeable. A waiter promptly served them and Hermione chose Bigelow Lemon tea, while Draco stuck with traditional. He ordered a sample platter for the two of them, smiling at her the entire time. Hermione returned his smile as two cups of tea and a platter was set before them a few moments later.

"Thank you for finding my book," she said after a minute, reaching for a scone.

"Not a problem," he said, biting into a cherry pastry. "You look lovely today."

She blushed. "Thank you. So, what do you do, Draco?"

He sat his teacup down and looked over at her. "Well, I'm a bit into research."

"Really? Working on anything in particular?"

He smiled. "I'm actually trying to find a cure for the after effects of the Cruciatus curse."

"That's interesting. Why did you choose that?"

"Well," he said, noticing her intrest in the subject, "When the war ended, I decided to change my lifestyle. I'd been raised all my life to believe blood was everything, that being a Death Eater was my goal in life. After being hit with the curse myself a few times, I realized that I was tired of it, and wanted change. So, after the war, I moved on, left the country. But I was reminded nearly every week of my past, because of terrible nightmares, or phantom pains. I figured it wasn't just me experiencing such things, and after asking around, I found it to be true. So, after about a year, I decided to do some exstensive research to solve my problem. I hired a team, and we've been working on it for these past five years."

"Have you had any luck?"

"A few times. We've come close many times, but the magic never lasted. I decided to come back to Britan, to see if my solution exsisted here."

"I see," Hermione said, looking at her cup. "You said you were raised to believe blood was all that mattered. Is that true now? I mean, I would assume it was true, but..."

Draco leaned back in his chair. "I know, ex-Death Eater thing. The past five years has really helped me see that there's more to people than just blood. Everybody's blood is the same. They have different personalities, different features that make them beautiful," he paused. "If I could, I would apologize to every person I hurt in my lifetime. Nobody deserved anything we did to them."

Hermione gazed at his face, her eyes showing her surprise. "Your parents?"

"Well," he said, clearing his throat. "They've accepted the change around them, but the ideas are still deeply embedded in their mind. One of these days, I hope, they'll change," he looked in her surprised chocolate eyes. "Why the interest?"

Hermione crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea. "I had a... friend who wasn't treated with the respect she deserved because her parents weren't the ideal figures."

"Well, things have changed. I'm sure she's getting along fine now. I'd treat her right, and I'm a Malfoy. That's something."

She grinned. "Indeed. I must say, Draco, you're not at all what I thought you'd be like now."

"I'm glad you think that," he said, placing his arms on the table, leaning on them. "You must reward me somehow."

"What would you like, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, leaning on the table, her face inches from his.

"I want," he whispered, his eyes on her lips, "A name."

"A name?" she asked, leaning back.

"A name," he said, "A name from you so I can address you properly."

She smiled. "Well, I suppose I owe you that much," she paused, looking at her hands. "If it makes you feel better, you may address me as Carissa Taylor."

"Carissa?" he said, smiling. "Lovely."

She felt a blush creep to her cheeks once again, the butterflies fluttering like mad in her stomach. "It's just a name."

"But a lovely name, none the le-"

"Draco Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing with _her_?!"

* * *

_Yay for chapter two! I already had some favorites and alerts on this story! That's pretty exciting. Anyway, I hope I did well on this chapter and that you enjoyed it! I'm hoping for at least 10 more reviews before I update the next chapter! :D Enjoy!_


	3. Falling Slowly

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione's brown eyes widened at the sight of the dark headed beauty before her. Pansy's dark eyes bore into hers, as Draco stood up, addressing the new face.

"It's not very nice to stare, Pans," he said, a set of fingers pressing on the table.

Hermione's eyes drifted to Draco's hand, breaking their gaze. She placed her hands in her lap flushing from Pansy's stare. Pansy tore her eyes from the mysterious brown haired maiden and locked eyes with Draco.

"I apologize, Draco," Pansy said, slightly smirking. "I guess all your years of your supposed bachelorhood became a question when I find you at a tea shop with a woman."

Draco raised an eyebrow as Pansy came closer to their table. "It shouldn't surprise you at all to find me with a beautiful woman," he said smirking.

Hermione cleared her throat and felt her face grow hot, again.

"No matter," Pansy said, setting her shopping bags down and taking a seat. "I hope you don't mind me joining you. I'm just _so _exhausted from shopping."

Draco sat down and turned his attention back to Hermione. "Are you okay with it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course." She avoided Pansy's eyes as she watched her.

The three sat in an uncomfortable silence until Pansy broke the ice; "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Draco tore his gaze from Hermione's face and cleared his throat. "My apologies. This is Miss Carissa Taylor, of Ottery St. Catchpole. Carissa, meet Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione meet Pansy's gaze this time. "Nice to meet you, Miss Parkinson."

"Pansy, please," she said, eyeing the girl. Pansy's subconscience registered her face as a hint of familarity flickered from the girl's brown eyes. Her own eyes narrowed, as she attempted to carry on a conversation with her. "Have you been here long?"

"No," she hesitated. "Well, I mean, I was born here, but I just returned to the country after I took care of some personal affairs," she said quickly. _Bad move_, she thought.

Pansy just nodded. "I see. That must be why I don't recognize you," she said. "I don't seem to recognize your surname, either. Are your parents from around the London area?"

"Well, I -- They're residing here, yes."

"Pansy," Draco said, scowling, "Cease with the questioning. Miss Taylor's business is her own."

"It's fine, Draco," Hermione said kindly, touching the top of his hand lightly with her fingertips. A soft tingle spread from her fingers, all the way up her arm.

Pansy cleared her throat, noticing the contact. "Well, if I'm interrupting something..."

Hermione removed her fingers. "No. No, you're not at all," she moved her hair to rest on one shoulder, "I was just leaving."

"But--" Draco said, looking up at her as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she said, picking up her bag of books. "I have something I need to do. Thank you again for helping me find my book. Tea was lovely."

Draco stood up, grabbing her free hand, grazing his lips across her knuckles. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Taylor. Maybe we'll run into each other again soon."

Hermione blushed and nodded, leaving the two behind. She rounded the corner of the Apothecary and leaned against the cool brinks. She placed her hand to her racing heart; for a minute there, she thought she'd been recognized.

* * *

"What do you know about that woman, Draco?" Pansy said, looking at him.

He scoffed. "Why does it matter to you?"

Pansy batted her eyelashes innocently. "I just want to make sure she's not after your money."

"I highly doubt 'that woman' is after my money," he said, taking a gulp of tea.

"You have a poor judgement of people, Draco. She was very skeptical when I asked about her parents."

"Pansy," Draco said, his eyes flickering with annoyence. "You're one of my friends, but stop with the 'looking after you' bullshit. That woman is not only lovely, but interested in me, Pansy, not my parents or my money, _me._ That's different, something I'm fascinated with," he paused, leaning back in his chair, staring at where Hermione would be. "Besides, she's not likely to tell her life story to a person she just met."

"Well, I --"

"No," he said, standing up. "Drop it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do."

Pansy raised her eyebrows and waved her fingers at him. She leaned back watching his figure disappear. _That witch is hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is._

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry said, as he pulled open his front door. "Talk about a surprise!" The bespectacled boy pulled her in for a bear hug.

Hermione giggled and hugged him back. "Lovely to see you too, Harry."

"Ginny! Gin! Look who's here."

Ginny came out of the kitchen, rubbing her damp hands on her jeans. "Hermione! Didn't expect to see you so soon."

She smiled. "I told you I'd come by, Gin," Harry ushered her in as she spoke. "Lovely house."

"We thought so too. Close enough to the Burrow and Diagon Alley and everything," Harry said, smiling at his wife.

"So how have you been? Did the trip to America help you?" Harry asked, setting in a chair opposite Hermione. "Knowing you--"

"Harry, don't you think you should Floo my brother?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha-? Oh! Right! Yeah." Harry got up and went to the fireplace, throwing some floo powder in it. He shouted Ron's residence, and stuck his head in. "Oi! Ron! Come over, mate. We have a surprise for you."

Harry pulled his head out and a few minutes later, a tall, muscular red head appeared beside him. A grin was plasted on his face, but faded slightly when his eyes landed on Hermione.

Hermione smiled up at him, even as thoughts of the past creeped into her mind. The last time she'd spoken to him, she told him that she loved him -- but that she wasn't _in love_ with him. Her love for him ran deep, yes, but nothing more than familial love could be held in her heart for him. Ron had kissed her cheek goodbye and left with a saddened heart.

"Hello, Ronald," she said, her smile turning into a grin.

"Oh, bollucks," he said, rushing to her, wrapping her into a hug. "You look brilliant, 'Mione."

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks Ron."

They broke apart and Ron plopped himself on the sofa, and Ginny sat on the arm of her husband's chair after setting a tray of tea and cookies on the table.

"So, Hermione," she said, smiling. "Your trip went well?"

Hermione nodded and proceeded to tell them her story. After she had arrived in America, she moved into an apartment above her Uncle's wand shop. She started attending a private magical university that specialized in advanced potions, and after the first two weeks, she had become the top of her class. She finished her schooling in three years and spent her remaining two years as an apprentice to Professor Andrew Miller, a well known potion maker across the country.

"That's pretty amazing, Hermione," Harry said, his hand laced with Ginny's.

Ron nodded as he leaned up, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Any idea what you want to do?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I was thinking about teaching."

"Teaching?" Ron said raising his eyebrows. "But you could do so much better than that."

"Ron--" Ginny started.

"No, it's okay, Gin," Hermione said, smiling. She turned her attention to Ron. "I know, Ron, but I wouldn't teach at a regular wizarding school. There are a few, and they're rare, universities in London that specialize in Potions. I'll join their staff and if an opportunity _does_ present itsself, I'll put all my skills to use, helping with some sort of research."

"Well, that's pretty amazing, right Ron?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah, that is pretty impressive, 'Mione," Ron said, standing up stretching, "You'll be fine. You always were."

There was a comfortable silence, until Ginny piped up. She cleared her throat and looked at Hermione. "So.. meet anyone of particular interest while you were there?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Ginny," Harry said, eyeing her. "I discussed this with you."

Hermione laughed. "It's fine, Harry. I had.. a few interests, but none of them stayed with me. None of that was really on my mind. I wanted to finish up before I settled into a relationship."

"Well," she said, standing up, "Now's your chance. That is, if you stay here." Ginny's eyebrows were raised, and was giving Hermione a "look."

"Yes, Gin, I think I am going to stay." Hermione frowned at her friend.

Ginny walked into the kitchen, Ron following her. Harry and Hermione were alone in the sitting room for a few minutes. Harry walked over and sat beside Hermione nudging her slightly. "So why all the secrets on your homecoming?"

Hermione avoided his gaze, and fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Oh, it's just... I don't know. I'm just not ready."

Harry nodded, but his eyes told a different story. Hermione knew she was caught, but Harry being Harry, he laid the subject to rest... For now. "Staying for lunch?" He stood up and offered her a hand.

She smiled and accepted his hand. She walked with him into the kitchen, Ron chatting animatedly with his sister about the newest joke he and George had come up with.

"Hey Gin," Harry said, pulling out a chair, "be sure to set another place. I invited Draco over for lunch."

* * *

Hermione froze, her hand resting on the back of a chair. Ginny slowly pulled out another plate, glancing nervously at Hermione.

"O-Okay Harry," she said, quickly walking over to the table, setting a place.

Hermione cleared her throat, walking to the counter and leaned against it, biting her thumbnail. Ginny watched her, glancing at the boys, who were deep into conversation about the Chudley Cannons. "Hermione, don't you have that thing? The meeting? With your, er -"

"Oh! Right," Hermione said, feining surprise. "Sorry I can't stay for lunch guys. I have to --"

"To go," Ginny said, nodding, ushering her to the door.

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to the girls. "Oh, well then, be sure to visit soon."

"Of course, Harry," she said, smiling. "Bye guys." She gave Ginny a grateful look and walked out the back door.

Once again, her heart started beating fast and she felt flushed. She sighed as she walked down the gravel path, looking up at the sky. Cirrus clouds were spread out unevenly across the blue sky, the sun's golden rays beating warmly upon her. A light breeze stirred her hair; she decided to walk some, taking in the weather. Her mind whirred rapidly, thinking what a nervous wreck she'd already become, because of Draco Malfoy, someone who treated her with the least respect all of her life, over the course of the last day and a half. But she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the warmth in his voice and the time he dedicated to his work. Her smile didn't fade as she climbed over the hill, her head looking up at the sky, her arms spread out, the breeze running over her. She reached the top of the hill, bringing her head back down, looking at the path in front of her; her smile disappeared and she froze.

Draco Malfoy was coming straight towards her.

* * *

_There you go guys. This chapter was pretty much a fluke to me, abosolutely nothing but information. I apologize immensely (sp?) and promise in future chapters there will be more Draco and Hermione. _

_I'm extremely pleased with the amount of alerts and favorites I've been added to. Thanks so much, guys!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And_ all _reviews are welcome, as long as they're not flames. Enjoy!_


	4. Just Friends

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing of Harry Potter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione stared at the pale faced boy as she stood frozen on the hill. She wasn't sure if he had seen her or not, but she wasted no time. She reached into her bag and pulled out her wand, and disapparated with a _pop._

She leaned against her front door as she caught her breath; she fumbled with the keys as she opened the door. She tossed them on the table, and threw her bag on the couch. She walked to her bathroom, catching her reflection.

She looked at her face carefully, surveying it. Her baby fat had disappeared and revealed a smooth oval shaped face with full pink lips, big brown eyes and long eyelashes. Her hair wasn't as nearly as wild like it was five years ago, but it still had a bounce in it. The sunny days in America had lightened her hair and darkend her skin. Underneath it all she was still Hermione and she had yet to figure out why the most handsome bachelor in Britan had chosen her, the plainest of all witches, to dance with.

* * *

Draco blinked as he watched the curvy figure disappear. He shrugged to himself and continued towards Potter's house.

"Hello?" he called as he opened the door.

"Draco, mate!" Harry said as he greeted him, shaking his hand. "Punctual, as usual."

Draco grinned. "'Course I am. A Malfoy is never late."

Draco pulled out a chair and sat down with Ron, who had already started eating, and Ginny, who sipped her tea slowly, apparently lost in thought. The four sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, until Ginny cleared her throat.

"So how are you, Draco?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look more cheerful."

Draco swallowed his bread and smirked. "Well, Lil Bit, I _am_ more cheerful."

"Didja finally get some?" Rona asked crudely. Ginny hit the back of his head.

Draco and Harry laughed. "Not exactly," he said, still smiling, "I did meet a girl, however."

Ginny's eyebrows roase and she glanced at her plate.

"That's great," Harry said, smaking him on the back. "Whatsername?"

"Carissa Taylor. Have you heard of her?"

"Can't say that I have," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well," Ron said, putting his fork down. "Is she a looker or what?"

"Ah, gorgeous," he said, addressing the red head. He proceeded to describe Hermione with a smile on his face.

"That sounds an awful lot like Her--" Ron started, but ginny kicked him under the table. Ron had yet to be told Hermione wanted to be unknown for now.

"Sorry?" Draco asked, confused.

"Nuffink," Ron said, glaring at Ginny, rubbing his leg.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, best luck to you."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, there's not much I know about her, but I know she's in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"That's not far from here."

"Not at all," Draco said leaning back in his chair. "In fact, that's where I'm headed in a few minutes.

"Well, we're not going to stop you," Harry said, as a flapping of wings were heard.

"No, but this might," Ginny said, handing Draco a letter.

He took it, his eyes scanning the parchment. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry to cut the afternoon short, but I'm needed at my parents house."

"It's alright," Ginny said. "I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

Draco said his goodbyes, asked to use their floo, and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

His mother sat in an armchair, her legs crossed, mid-sentence with Lucius. He sat at his desk, his face in a scowl. He looked at his son who had just appeared.

"Draco," he said, putting his hands together ont he desk, " Glad you could join us. I will not waste any time, for I have much to do, and I'm sure you do too. I know that you are rather familiar with the family business."

"Yes..." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not getting any younger, Draco," Lucius said, leaning back. "Therefore, in a few weeks time, I will be handing it all over to you."

There was a pause; then, "I don't want it," Draco said glaring at his father.

"You have no choice, son."

"My research--"

"Can be a side project," Lucius said, looking at him intently. "The Malfoy's are an extremely successful family and I will not have our name tarnished because of some silly project." Draco crossed his arms, still glaring, as his father continued. "There is one more thing."

"Like it could get worse," Draco snapped.

Lucius frowned. "You must marry within the next month to ensure an heir will be produced so that the company can continue running officially. I will hand over the business once you are married, so that everything runs smoothly. Without an heir, however, the Malfoy name will cease."

"What?" Draco said quietly, his hands clenched. "You know what I think about this, Father. You know my views on marriage. I know that nobody in this room likes the thought of an arranged marriage."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Narcissa rose from her chair. "We respect your views, dear," she said, looking at him. "We just want you to have a secure future."

"I don't need the Malfoy Industries to have a future."

"Where do you think you'll get with your ridiculous potion making, son? Do you know how many well respected people would snub you because you're doing this?" Lucius said angrily.

"Only because they're former Death Eaters," Draco muttered, his face pink with anger. "I don't care what the well respected lot thinks; _I don't want it._"

"Draco Severus Malfoy," Lucius said, standing up, his eyes flashing. "You may be my son, but if you continue with this act, this attitude, then I _will_ make sure that you have _no_ future _anywhere_, whether your potion making is successful or not. The moment you came into this world, _this_ is what you were expected to do. Not some ridiculous potion making."

Draco glared at his father, his jaw set.

"Draco, please," his Mother said, placing her hand on his arm. "We will be hosting a ball in two weeks and there is when we'll announce your engagement to Miss Pansy Parkinson."

"_What?_ She is a dear friend of mine, Mother --"

"Which is why we chose her," Narcissa said, nodding her head. "However, if you find someone else, and fall in love, then you can have the pleasure of announcing your engangement to that maiden at the ball."

"Cissa--" Lucius started.

"No. We owe him this much," she said, holding her hand up to her husband. "Draco?"

Draco unclenched his jaw and looked at his mother. "Fine," he said. "I will agree to this, but understand; what I'm working on, what I'm researching, will be completely sponsered and supported by Malfoy Industries when it becomes official that I am in control."

With that, he disapperated.

"Well," Narcissa said, smoothing the front of her dress, "That went well."

* * *

Hermione sat cross legged on the cool grass, facing the sparkling blue water. She had discovered this lake when she was fifteen, when her parents had decided to move closer to her heritage. It wasn't far from their home, so Hermione spent nice days walking around the lake, or simply sitting, jotting down notes, watching the lake come to life. Hermione's parents had returned to the Muggle world after she had left, but wrote her telling her they had kept the house for her. Since then, it had remained hers.

Dusk was setting in and a light breeze stirred her brown curls. She looked down at the words in her notebook -- the potions she had jotted down. She had sent off a resume to the London Academy of Potions that afternoon and was anxiously waiting for a reply. She needed this job. She wanted it. She needed a distraction -- from Draco Malfoy. She sighed, doodling in the corner of her paper, propping her head up with her free hand. The light had almost disappeared when she realized what she had doodled on her paper. She had managed to write the initials _DM_ in swirly script in the corner. She laughed to herself mockingly and slammed the notebook shut, frustrated.

"Did the notebook insult you, Taylor?" came a familiar voice.

Hermione jumped and looked behind her. The bright light from the moon allowed her to confirm her suspicions. Draco smiled down at her.

"Oh," she said, color rising to her cheeks. Draco saw the slight flush, even with the little light. "N-no."

"Do you mind?" he said, taking a seat beside her. He pulled the notebook slowly from her grasp and opened it, not to 'his' page, thankfully. He cocked his head to the side, glancing at her. "Potions?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just something I'm working on."

"I see," he said, placing the book beside her, his gaze turning to the lake. Hermione followed his gaze, and looked up at the moon.

"Beautiful," she whispered, leaning back on her arms.

"You are," Draco said, looking at her. She shook her head.

"How are you, Mr. Mal-- Draco?" she asked, looking at him.

He smiled slightly, with a furrowed brow. "I'm as good as I can be, I 'spose."

"I mean," she hesitated, "Do you have nightmares still? A-anything?"

He brought his legs up, wrapping his arms loosely around his knees. He turned and looked at her quizzically, an eyebrow raised. "Well," he started, "Yes. They're not as bad as before, but they're there. The pains I rarely feel anymore, though."

"Why do you think that is?" she asked, looking at his face. She watched his mouth as he spoke, his practically perfect pink lips shaping the words beautifully.

"I _did_ use myself as a test subject a couple of times," he said, turning to her and grinning.

"Draco!" she said, frowning. "The outcome could have been fatal."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "I made it myself; I would know if it was or not."

"Hm," she said, narrowing her eyes playfully. "What do you supposed helped?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he said, frowning. "Hellabore, Part of the Draught of Peace, was part of a potion, along with salamander blood, pomegranate juice, as well as The Calming Draught --"

"So you basically just mixed a bunch of shite together?"

He laughed. "No, silly girl," he said, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "I was precise. Used measurments and everything."

She bit her lip as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, as long as you know what you're doing."

"What are you, a potion goddess?" he said, touching the tip of her nose with his index finger.

"Well," she said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I do have a degree in that area." She felt her heart speed up; she hoped she hadn't given too much away.

"Really?" he said, surprised. "I'm surprised. You didn't seem the type to be interested in that."

"That shows how much you know about me," she said, giving him a playful nudge.

"I'd like that to change," he said quietly.

She looked down at the grass, but soon felt his hand lift her chin. She looked into his steel grey eyes as they traced every feature of her face. "Will you let me?" he asked softly.

She couldn't speak, so she nodded. He released her face, but continued to look at her.

"What do you do, Carissa?" he asked.

She looked across the sparkling lake as a fish jumped out of the water. "I've just recently applied for a postion, teaching, at the London Academy of Potions."

"Any luck?"

She shook her head, smiling, tracing her fingers along the grass. "I just sent off a resume today, so, no."

He smiled to himself. They sat in a comfortable silence, Draco every now and then glancing at her, the breeze wafting her lavendar scent towards him. "This feels nice," she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "Here, right now, with you. It feels..."

"Right?"

"Well," she said, hesitating. "Familiar. Like something we've always done together. We both know we're not right for each other, Mr. Malfoy."

He smiled. "You only say that because you're not giving me a chance."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I 'spose you're right, but..."

"But?"

"But there are things I don't know if I could ever tell you. You might hate me."

"Carissa," he said, positioning himself infront of her. "I could never hate you. I want to get to know you, to be friends."

She sighed, standing up. He stood up as well, watching her. Her notebook lay on the ground and he reached down for it, his fingers touching hers as she started to pick it up as well. He slowly ran his fingers across hers, notebook forgotten, as he brought her hand up. His thumb rubbed the top of her hand slowly as he stepped closer to her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, looking down at her.

Hermione could barely breathe as his lips pressed against her hand. She took a step closer to him, her body inches from his. He placed her hand against his cool cheek, closing the space between their bodies, his hand resting on her waist. She looked up at him, her fingers tracing his lips, her touch causing his lips to part. He lowered his head slowly, his hand travelling up her spine, to the back of her neck. Her fingers played in his platinum hair on the back of his head as his soft pink lips met hers. The kiss went from her lips to her toes; he kissed her gently, tenderly as she opened her mouth to his. Their tongues danced a slow waltz as Hermione pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like eternity, he broke the kiss. He had taken the breath from her; she breathed deeply as he smiled down at her, holding her close, looking into her shining brown eyes.

"Friends?"

* * *

_There you go guys. I apologize for taking so long. I've been busy with school and haven't really gotten around to writing that much. _

_Anyway, the bit about "nobody likes the idea of an arranged marriage" was put in there to imply that Narcissa and Lucius had had an arranged marriage; I know that's not true in the books, but this is my story, so I did what I wanted, lol. I just really wanted to use that line as well, ha. I'm totally sorry about the messy kissing scene. Hopefully I'll do better next time._

_Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and favorited me! I'm STILL looking for reviews, so please don't be lazy and push that button! It would be much appreciated. :)_


	5. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Harry Potter_

* * *

Pansy sat at a secluded table, one hand rifling through parchments in front of her, the other gesturing to the barkeep to refill her goblet every now and then.

The resturant was a quiet one, barely lit, filled with a few suspicious looking characters; a goblin sat in the corner sipping his mead; a hunchbacked witch glared over her cup muttering what seemed to be hateful words to the wizard sitting across from her. Every thirty minutes or so the door would open (or close) and a new shady figure would walk in.

This wasn't the sort of place Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson would normally hang out. No, she kept to the higher priced end of town with sunshine and other greedy witches. In fact, Pansy's eyes would glance up ever now and then to make sure some freak didn't come within five feet of her.

She focused on the parchment infront of her, squinting her eyes, leaning her head down to get a better look at it.

_...no record of said person in the country at the moment... seems to have left quite some time ago..._

She scowled and pushed the useless piece of parchment away from her. She sat back in her chair, sipping her drink slowly. Her mind wandered to it's favorite topic: Draco Malfoy. She wanted nothing from the man; her infatuation had came to an abrupt halt when he broke it off with her three years ago.

She had been utterly humilated when he did it. It was at her parent's house at their (her and Draco's) supposed engagement ball. Neither of them had discussed the subject, but the Malfoy's and Parkinson's assumed they would be united, before Draco decided to leave the country. The night before he left, the night of the ball, he had left Pansy standing amongst all their guests after her Mother had just announced their engagement. Draco, of course, had gotten an earfull from both sets of parents, but that wasn't enough for Pansy. No, she wanted him to be just as, if not more, humiliated just like she was.

"Why you insisted on meeting _here_ baffles me." A harsh whisper interrupted her thoughts. She sat down her cup.

"It's _private,_" she hissed at the brown haired witch.

"Whatever," she said, taking a seat across from Pansy. "You're lucky I'm even considering doing anything for you," she looked up at her. "Considering who you are. I'm just in a rut with my career right now and any gossip will help."

"I assure you, if you succeed in your task, this juicy story will break your career."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find Hermione Granger."

* * *

Hermione turned over in bed. It had been two days since her kiss with Draco, yet her mind was still on it. It hadn't been the worst thing she had done (although part of her regretted doing it severely), on the contrary; it had made her feel things she hadn't felt with anyone in a long time.

She buried her head in her pillow, holding back a frustrated scream. The last thing she needed was to fall in love with Draco bloody Malfoy.

She eventually made it out of bed and sauntered into her kitchen. It was nine thirty in the morning so, naturally, her stomach rumbled. She opened her cupboard and found nothing but moldy bread and half a box of tea left. She made a face as her stomach growled ferociously.

"Listen you," she said as the doorbell rang, "As soon as I shoo this person away, I'll get some food in you." _Note to self: Go grocery shopping._

She made her way to the door glancing at her reflection. Her bed head was at its worse this morning. She groaned and did her best to tame the tangles. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she slid the chain from the lock. She pulled open the door and Crookshanks ran in, heading for the kitchen. She smiled as the golden haired beast meowed. "Just a minute, cat!" She yelled turning to the figure in her doorway.

"Beautiful morning!" a familar voice said. "Thought I'd come to see if you wanted to get some breakfast with me."

Hermione's open mouth closed abruptly as Draco Malfoy darkened the steps of her doorway. She couldn't help but note he looked quite fetching in his white, unbuttoned polo, dark jeans, his hair falling in his face.

"H- how did you find me?" she said, stepping out onto the porch, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Draco chuckled. "Well, my dear, that time we spent at the lake, I couldn't help but watch you saunter off. You just so happened to disappear behind that door," he said, pointing behind her.

"Well I - I -" she stumbled to find words, her hand still on her doorknob.

"These are for you." Draco produced a bouquet of daises from behind his back.

Hermione blushed and accepted the flowers. "Thank you," she said, sniffing them. "Daises are my favorite."

"I did well then, didn't I?" he smirked. "Are we just going to stay out here all day long or..?"

"Oh!" she said, her eyebrows raising. "Of course not. Jus- Just give me a moment."

She turned on her heel and rushed back inside, grabbing her wand off the coffee table. She waved her wand, hiding anything that screamed Hermione Granger and shooed Crookshanks out the back door. She pulled open the front door a moment later and invited him in.

"Sorry," she said, gesturing him towards the sofa. "It was just a bit messy."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's hard to believe." The place looked spotless to him. It was as if Hermione Granger herself had cleaned the place and he told her so.

"Oh - well I - who?" she said quickly, feining innocence.

"Just this girl I used to know. We weren't friends, considering how rude I was to her, but when we shared a dormitory as Heads, she made sure the place was spotless."

Hermione just nodded. "Well, er, let me tidy myself up and we'll be off, alright? Just make yourself at home."

Draco nodded as she disappeared into her room. He surveyed the room around him; the walls were tan, an off white border around the top. A maroon love seat was pressed against the wall perpendicular to the matching couch. A huge gold lined white fireplace was infront of the sofa, the bouquet of daisies in the middle of the mantle. A bookshelf filled with all kinds of books was in the corner, a tall lamp sitting behind a chair conviently close to the bookshelf. Draco thought it was a nice set up, but empty somehow; there were no photograps that gave him even a glimpse of Carissa's past. His eyes finally rested on a photo hidden behind the bouquet. He crossed the room in two strides and picked up the picture. A little girl of about two sat, in what appeared to be her father's, lap, a brown haired beauty standing behind the father, a smile lighting up her face. Draco smiled as the little girl looked at him with sparkling brown eyees. It took him a moment to realize the picture wasn't moving.

"Carissa?" he said, a puzzled look on his face. "Why do you have a Muggle photo?"

"What?" Hermione said, coming back into the living room. She was wearing a lavendar halter dress that fell just above her knees, matching sandles on her feet. Her brown hair tumbled over her shoulders. "Oh," she said, walking over to him, snatching the photo from his hand. "Jus- Just a friend is all." She put the photo back on the mantle. "Shall we go then?"

Draco felt himeself being pulled out the door and down the steps. He was taken aback, but followed her as she reached the end of her driveway.

"Right," Hermione said, turnign to face him. "Diagon Alley isn't far from here. It's a nice day for a stroll, don't you think?"

"S-sure," he said raising his eyebrows. She started to turn from him, but he grabbed her elbow. "Just a minute," he said, pulling her close. She caught a whiff of his aftershave. "I want to get a better look at you."

He pushed her hair back behind her ear, cupping her face in his hands, his thumb stroking her parted lips. He held her like that for a moment before holding her out at arms length and looking her up and down. "Beautiful, as always."

"Oh, well, Mr. Malfoy," she said blushing. "You're too kind."

He smiled and touched her nose lightly. "Only speaking the truth, my dear." He offered his arm and she took it as they made their way towards Diagon Alley.

It was a pleasent walk. Hermione felt just right walking with him, making small talk. She felt her heart swell when she made him laugh, which turned out to be quite infectious. His smile reached all the way up to his eyes - eyes she couldn't stop looking at. Her mind was protesting in many ways, but her heart was just as persistant. The inner conflict caused them to walk in silence for a few moments.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked.

"Oh, no, not really," she said, looking down at the side walk.

"Not really? Come on, you can trust me," he said softly.

_It's me you can't trust,_ she thought. "Well," she said, biting her lip. "It's just - I'm having some sort of conflict. My head's saying one thing, but then again, I don't want to listen and my heart - " she stopped, realizing she was rambling looking up at him.

"What is it? Are you worried about something?"

"It's just, urgh, I don't know what _this_ is."

"_This_?"

"You know, you and me. Us." She said the last word quietly, lowering her head.

"Ah," Draco said, a smile playing on his lips. "I thought we were just friends."

"Well, maybe it's more than that..?"

"Do you want it to be?" he asked, as he pulled her to a stop.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

Draco tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "You already know what I want, Carissa."

Hermione closed her eyes at the sound of that name, a sea of emotions rising in her, guilt being at the top. She felt his soft lips press onto hers.

"Oh, Draco," she whispered when they broke apart.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "I know the best place."

He pulled her down the crowded street of Diagon Alley stopping infront of a small, but quaint resturant. Hermione had passed the place, Lily's, many times, but had never went in.

"Just a moment," Draco said, "I made a reservation." He led her to an open table outside. She sat down as he disppeared into the resturant.

She closed her eyes and sighed, a million thoughts rushing through her head. She feared she was already in too deep. She put her head in her hands, attempting to analyze her jumbled thoughts. A shrill voice caused her thoughts to come to an abrupt halt.

"_Hermione Granger, _is that _you_?"

* * *

_Hello, it's me! Sorry about the way late update. I've been extremely busy with school. The semesters almost over (14 days), and I've been busy with papers and such._

_Anyway, here's your next chapter. I hope you liked it. _

_PLEASE REVIEW. Kthx. :)_


End file.
